


Nobody says that anymore

by vomitingwords



Series: Malec Drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Magnus is over 300 years old and Alec is okay with that. Sometimes more often than not





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my newest drabble.

Alec is still getting used to how old Magnus is, sometimes Magnus says things that make no sense to Alec. One time Magnus was looking at something on the internet and mumbled: “Gag me with a spoon.” Alec laughed aloud at that and Magnus looked over at him a little startled, unaware that Alec had heard him.

“I’m sorry, what?” Alec asked between giggles.

“Gag me with a spoon, Alexander.” He stood up. “It’s a phrase used to describe how unpleasant a situation may be” He explained while walking over to Alec and talking with his hands. “It was a popular phrase in the 1980s”

Alec cupped Magnus’ cheeks and smiles softly. “Well nobody says that anymore” Alec pecks his lips lightly and chuckles. “We need to get you updated on current slang. I’ll call Izzy.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone dialing Izzy’s number. She picked up on the third ring. “Alec is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine Iz, but I need you at Magnus’s” 

“Why? Is he okay?”

Alec rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. “Magnus is fine Izzy, don’t worry. Although he is still using slang from the 80s so you decide.”

Wow.” Izzy laughs. “I’ll be right over.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on making them longer. Haha Please click this link to support my writing. It would mean alot <3  
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A78437OA)


End file.
